


Back to stay

by NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AfterEpisode3, Canon Compliant Until Ep.3, Dorks in Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Malec Fluff, Series!Malec, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight
Summary: Set after Episode 3 of Shadowhunters, "Parabatai Lost".(Written before Episode 4 came out, but after seeing the Malec sneak peak for it~)





	1. Chapter 1

"What happened?" Alec asked again confused, after Jace disappeared.

He had been dreaming of him and their parabatai ceremony, when everything had gone dark, and then Jace was there, muttering their oath while holding him tightly and crying. Alec didn't understand a thing but answered him nonetheless, hugging back and crying too, feeling finally whole again, relieved that Jace was really okay, and there with him.

And then suddenly, members of the Clave arrived and he was taken away.

But where **_was_** 'there'?

**~o~**

Alec looked around and realised he was in Magnus' loft, lying in the Warlock's couch. Raising his eyes he saw Clary, Magnus and Izzy looking relieved about something he couldn't grasp.

 _'What **is** there to be relieved about?'_ He thought getting up shakily.

Magnus was beside him in a second, reaching out to steady him, and Alec noticed for the first time, seeing his face clearly in the dim lightning that the Warlock had been crying. Forgetting Jace for a second, he reached out to gently touch Magnus' face, wiping the tears away.

"Magnus? What's wrong?" He asked softly, worried.

"Nothing. Everything's okay now…" Magnus whispered giving him a shaky smile, and collapsed.

"Magnus!" Alec called his name alarmed, catching him before he could fall, and then raised his unconscious body in his arms carrying him to his room, Clary and Izzy on his heels.

He put him on the huge, four poster bed, and gently ran his fingers through his raven hair before turning back to the girls.

"Izzy, wha-"

His words were cut short when Izzy jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. "Iz?" He asked again confused, looking at Clary, (who seemed to be on the verge of tears too), for an explanation.

"You **_died_**!" His little sister said, punching him weakly. "You were **dead** , for a moment! We thought…"

"Shh…" He crooned hugging her tighter to stop her assault. "I'm okay, I'm so sorry Iz…"

"You **better** be sorry! I almost lost you…"

"I am…" He muttered kissing her hair.

She let him go reluctantly and nodded wiping her eyes. "Once this is all over, I'm going to kick your ass, as promised."

"Deal." He chuckled softly not doubting she would. "Now… can you please tell me what happened? Jace was here and now is gone, and Magnus…" He turned to look at the Warlock again, lying on the bed, deathly pale and extremely still. "What happened to him?" He whispered, sitting on the bed beside him, touching his face again, wiping off his remaining tears.

"You died." Izzy said again matter-of-factly and Alec turned to look at her for a second before turning back to Magnus.

 _'Am I really so important to_ _you?'_ He thought baffled. _'Why would a centuries old Warlock shed tears for **me**?'_

"You used the stone to track Jace, and a part of your soul was gone. Jace returned and brought you back, but if it wasn't for Magnus you would have been long gone hours ago." Izzy went on.

"Hours?"

"He's been trying to bring you back for over half a day. Using up all of his magic to wake you up, trying everything to keep you from slipping away. It's a miracle he lasted this long."

"Magnus… I'm so sorry…" He whispered, petting his hair softly, but then thoughts of **_why_** everything happened pulled him out of his trance and he looked away from the Warlock's face. "Wait. Jace!" He exclaimed getting up. "We have to save him!"

Izzy put her hands on his shoulders pushing him to sit back on the bed. "Jace is **safe**. The Clave won't do anything to hurt him, not before the trial. And you **_know_** they won't let us see him even if we go there."

"Since when has that stopped us from trying?”

“Since **now**!!” Izzy glared at him. “Magnus **_needs_** you! He almost died to save you, and you're going to leave and let him wake up all alone?" She practically hissed and he dropped his head embarrassed for not thinking about that. "I'll go to Jace with Clary, and we'll do all we can, but you have to stay here."

"You're right. I wasn't thinking…"

"Men usually don't. Good thing I'm here." She joked to ease his guilt, and he smiled petting her head.

"Thank you."

She hugged him again briefly, whispering, "I'm so glad you're okay…" and then surprised him by leaning down and pressing a kiss on Magnus' forehead. "We'll take care of Jace. You take care of Magnus and make sure to thank him for me too when he wakes up. We'll be in touch. Oh. And get some rest too while watching over him. You need it.”

"Izzy, I've been sleeping for hours."

"You've been **_dying_**!!" She corrected, still cross at him for putting himself in danger.

"Okay, okay… I'll just…" He trailed off looking around, wondering where he'd sleep if he did.

"It's a big bed." She winked, practically reading his thoughts, making him blush.

"Izzy!" He exclaimed, but she just laughed and left.

Clary smiled at him and then they were both gone, leaving him alone with Magnus.

**~o~**

Alec sighed and got up, praying Magnus wouldn't wake while he's gone, and headed to the bathroom to get a towel. He dipped it in cool water and went back to him, gently putting it on his forehead.

He sighed softly, looking at Magnus' pale face. "I'm sorry… I ended up hurting you again…" Even unconscious and pale, the Warlock still looked extremely beautiful. So peaceful, and ethereal.

"I don't understand…" Alec muttered. "Why would you go so far for me?" _'I haven't done anything to deserve it…'_ He thought, before deciding he definitely should. As soon as this mess was over, he'd make it up to Magnus and thank him properly for everything.

Just then, Magnus stirred, mumbling something in his sleep and Alec immediately leaned closer, touching his face softly.

"Magnus… Shh… It's okay."

"Alec…" He stirred again, sounding pained.

"I'm here, it's okay, I'm here…"

"Don't die… Please…"

"Sh, sh, sh…" The Nephilim crooned petting his hair. "Hush…"

He fell silent and Alec sighed again. He knew him so little, but hated to see him suffer like that, even more so, since he was the one to blame. He thought of waking him up, but he really needed the rest, so he just stayed there by his side, running his fingers through his soft hair gently, monitoring his condition, thinking about everything that happened.

**~o~**


	2. Chapter 2

A long time passed and as Magnus wasn't waking up Alec was beginning to get seriously worried about him. He hovered close to him, studying him in the dim light. His breathing was even and he looked calm again.

 _'At least he looks peaceful now.'_ The Nephilim thought. _'So peaceful and so beautiful…'_ Without realising it, Alec found himself leaning closer and pressing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Magnus' eyes flickered and opened, and he looked up at him confused. "Alexander?"

"H-Hey…" He muttered blushing, pulling back hastily. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Magnus answered, trying to get up, swaying a bit.

"Don't get up!" Alec panicked steadying him, blushing when Magnus looked up at him surprised by his concern. "You still need to rest." He said softly, reached out to offer him his hand. "Do you need to take my strength?"

The Warlock took his hand, loving his warmth, but shook his head. " **Absolutely not**. You almost died on me."

"But-"

"Shh…" Magnus put a finger on his lips silencing him. "Are **_you_** okay?"

"Yeah." Alec smiled at him. "You saved me after all."

Magnus was taken aback. "You could feel me?"

"Isabelle told me you almost killed yourself to tether me. To bring me back. But yes. I **_could_** feel your presence there and it really made a difference. Jace may have brought me back, but if it wasn't for you, I would be dead long before he could even try. You helped me fight back. So thank you." He smiled at him blushing.

Magnus smiled back at him. "Thank **_you_** for not dying on me."

"You're welcome." Alec chuckled.

**~o~**

** A while later~ **

"Alexander?"

"Hm..?"

"Why are you here?"

"I thought you wanted me here…?" It was half a statement, half a question.

"What? I do, of course I do!" Magnus reassured him hastily. "What I meant is, what about Jace? What happened?"

"Oh. Uh… Well, the Clave won't hurt him, right? Izzy and Clary will try to reach him, it will be okay. But I couldn't leave you all alone…" He added in a whisper, blushing slightly, feeling guilty that Izzy had to be the one to tell him to stay, but truly happy she had.

Magnus beamed at him. "Thank you Alexander. You have no idea how much this means." He said truthfully, managing to make him blush more.

He nodded, not knowing what to say, and then he remembered. "Oh. By the way… Izzy told me to thank you for her too."

"It was my pleasure." He smiled softly. "I wish I could have done more…" He added regretfully.

"You did more than enough. You saved me. You always do so much for me. How can I repay you?"

Magnus shook his head, a sad smile on his face. _'You still don't get it…'_ "You don't have to. I didn't do it so I could get something in return." He said.

"I **_know_** that! I wasn't implying- of course I know!”

"Then you know I want nothing." Magnus said tiredly. "It's enough for me that you're safe."

Alec leaned close to him smiling, his words making him extremely happy. "Nothing at all?"

Magnus gulped, taken aback by his boldness once more, his eyes flickering towards his lips. And then Alec surprised him more, by closing the distance between them and kissing him softly. Magnus froze momentary, but then kissed him back relief pouring off him in waves, as he thanked every god and demon in existence, that Alec was still alive.

 ** _"Thank you."_** The Shadowhunter repeated when he pulled back after a while, smiling. “It's better now that we're both conscious, isn't it?"

Magnus looked taken aback. "You **_felt_** that?"

"Barely. And I really wanted to move then and kiss you back. But I couldn't."

Saying nothing, Magnus tried getting up again, but Alec pushed him down.

"Don't get up yet. Rest."

"Fine then." He pouted, and opened his arms. "If **_I_** can't get up, would you mind lowering yourself to my level?”

Alec chuckled and then smiled at him and leaned down blushing, letting the Warlock hug him to his chest. Magnus wrapped his arms around him tightly and the Nephilim sighed contently, closing his eyes. It felt so good to be hugged like that.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" Magnus whispered in his ear, his voice trembling with emotion.

"I'm sorry to worry you…" He muttered burying his face on his shoulder.

Magnus tightened his hold on him. "Just… Don't do it again."

"I'll try my best." He chuckled.

"Good boy." Magnus said, and Alec could hear the smile in his voice.

Reluctantly, he left his arms to look at him, hovering above him. "You should rest more…" He said softly. "You exerted yourself too much."

Magnus raised his hand towards him, palm up. An invitation. "Rest with me?" He asked, his face open and vulnerable, and there was no way Alec could possibly say no to him.

"Okay… Just for a little while." He took Magnus’ hand and let him pull into another hug, wrapping his arms around him too, inhaling his -by now- familiar scent. _'I could really get used to that…'_ He thought closing his eyes again, the fatigue catching up with him.

"Sweet dreams angel." Magnus whispered softly.

"Goodnight…" Alec whispered back, succumbing to sleep.

**~o~**

**Bonus:** Hours later, Isabelle went back to Magnus' loft to brief Alec about everything they learned about Jace. The apartment was quiet and there was no one in the living room, so she headed to the bedroom.

She carefully tiptoed inside making no noise, and saw them sleeping peacefully, limbs entangled to each other. Smiling brightly and holding back a giggle, she left the room. (But not before taking a photo of them.)

 


End file.
